


В темноте

by Teta



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teta/pseuds/Teta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что Стивен слышит и чувствует в темноте</p>
            </blockquote>





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: nottimagiche – согласие на перевод получено  
> Рейтинг: НЦ-17

Ты просыпаешься от его стона. 

Завораживая своей нежностью, он манит тебя из объятий сна, как песня сирены. Ты постепенно просыпаешься, ты умоляешь его смолкнуть хотя бы на мгновение, но вскоре понимаешь, что этот стон, эта песня предназначена не тебе.

Но ты слушаешь.

Ты слышишь неровное дыхание, вырывающееся из его груди, слышишь шелест простыней, движение его тела, почти видишь, как он ласкает себя. 

И ты слушаешь, чувствуя, как твердеет твоя плоть. 

Ты закусываешь губы, чтобы не выдать себя уже собственным стоном. Осторожно открываешь глаза, но видишь только гостиничный номер, погруженный во тьму. 

Звуки, доносящиеся с кровати Хаби, становятся громче, прерывистое дыхание сменяется короткими, быстрыми вздохами, и ты понимаешь, что он уже близок. Дрожь пробегает по твоему телу, отдаваясь болью в паху, и тебе приходится стиснуть правую руку в кулак, чтобы справиться с желанием прикоснуться к своей плоти. 

Внезапно становится тихо, и ты слышишь, как он встает с кровати и быстро идет в ванную - воздух колышется от его движений, обдавая прохладой твою обнаженную кожу - дверь захлопывается за ним, и в тишине комнаты неожиданно громко раздается звук поворачивающегося замка. И ты, наконец, позволяешь себе шевельнуться, откидывая простынь, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. 

Но ты по-прежнему слышишь его. 

Запертая дверь лишь слегка приглушает его стоны, и тебя охватывает дрожь, когда ты представляешь его там – он торопливо прикасается к своей набухшей плоти, гладит ее, ласкает, и мышцы на его бедрах ритмично сжимаются в такт его движениям. 

И ты, в конце концов, разжимаешь кулак и позволяешь своим трясущимся пальцам скользнуть по животу вниз, к пульсирующему члену. А второй ты закрываешь себе рот, потому что понимаешь, что не сможешь сдержаться: ведь он так близко - ты чувствуешь это. 

Ты тяжело дышишь через нос, слушая вздохи Хаби, и когда ты слышишь, наконец, его глубокий громкий стон, ты накрываешь рукой свой член. 

Потому что знаешь, что это был оргазм. Сейчас ты почти видишь его воочию.

Ты пытаешься взять свое возбужденное тело под контроль, заставляя свою руку не шевелиться. Ты слышишь, как несколько секунд в ванной льется вода, потом снова щелкает замок и открывается дверь, впуская в комнату полоску света. Ты зажмуриваешься, и в номере снова становится темно, когда Хаби выключает свет и осторожно идет назад к своей кровати. 

Ты лежишь неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и слушаешь его шаги.

И слышишь, как он останавливается. 

Он останавливается возле твоей постели, все еще хрипло дыша. Жар, источаемый его телом, ты чувствуешь даже на расстоянии, даже через простыню. И ты непроизвольно сжимаешь свой член сильнее, ощущая влагу, появившуюся на его конце.

Ты понимаешь, что твоя вторая рука все еще прижата ко рту, и тебе становится страшно, что он увидит это. Ты нервно сглатываешь, а он по-прежнему неподвижно стоит рядом.

А потом ты чувствуешь это.

Прикосновение к своему плечу.

Прикосновение легкое, как перышко, на которое откликается каждый нерв твоего тела.

И оно длится. Его пальцы двигаются по твоей коже медленно, будто изучая, и вздох вырывается из твоей груди.

Хаби мгновенно замирает и отдергивает руку, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух. Но прежде чем он успевает уйти, ты хватаешь его за запястье.

Он начинает дышать быстрее, но вырваться не пытается, и его рука остается в твоей. Ты чувствуешь, как бешено колотится его пульс, каждым своим ударом отдаваясь в твоей груди. И пока ты держишь Хаби, ты вдруг очень ясно осознаешь, что вторая твоя рука все еще обхватывает твой член.

Ты медленно распрямляешься и садишься на своей постели. Открываешь глаза, но в непроглядной темноте ты не видишь его – только едва различаешь его фигуру. Но ты его чувствуешь… Господь Милосердный, как ты его чувствуешь. Ты отпускаешь свой член, из страха, что кончишь прямо на простыни. 

Ты слышишь его неровное дыхание, и этот звук необъяснимым образом тянет тебя к нему, делая совершенно беспомощным. И ты наклоняешься, прижимая свои губы к его рту. 

Он напрягается, но почти сразу заставляет себя расслабиться, и подается тебе навстречу, приоткрывая свой рот. 

И ты целуешь его. Ты целуешь его медленно, пробуя на вкус своим языком, ты мурлычешь и стонешь от удовольствия, и тебе кажется, будто ты сгораешь и таешь одновременно. И он отвечает тебе. Отвечает с равным пылом и страстью. 

И ты не можешь удержаться от того, чтобы взять его руку и прижать ее к себе, опуская все дальше вниз. И когда она касается твоей набухшей плоти, он медленно обхватывает тебя своими длинными пальцами, снимая беззвучный стон с твоих губ очередным поцелуем. 

Он ласкает тебя, и ты чувствуешь себя так, будто сейчас потеряешь сознание. Ты нетерпеливо прижимаешься к нему и теряешь последние остатки здравого смысла, когда слышишь, как он еле слышно вздыхает. 

Он ласкает тебя, и ты сдаешься на его милость, твое тело следует за ним, подчиняется его ритму. И когда он обводит большим пальцем влажную головку твоего члена, ты стонешь в голос, и этот звук эхом отдается в тишине вашей комнаты. 

И ты тяжело дышишь. Ты выгибаешься. Ты дрожишь. И Хаби шепчет тебе слова, от которых ты кончаешь, покрывая теплым семенем его руки и свой живот.

И он слушает. Слушает тебя сейчас, как до этого слушал его ты. 

 

В конце концов, вы засыпаете. А утром, когда яркий день приходит на смену ночи, ты просыпаешься от поцелуя – мягкого и нежного – и ты знаешь, что он предназначен для тебя. Как ты предназначен для него.


End file.
